1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless remote control systems, and more particularly, to a transceiver and method of determining a frequency and coding of a signal transmitted by a remote transmitter unit for storage and subsequent retransmission on demand by the transceiver.
2. Background Art
Some existing wireless systems are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,614,891; 5,699,054; 5,699,055; 6,021,319; 6,049,289; 6,072,404; 6,091,343; 6,131,019; 6,181,255; 6,249,673; and 6,265,987.